Galadriel: The elf beyond the mask
by Nerwende Artanis
Summary: Galadriel story cycle, from early childhood to her return to the Undying Lands. Lighthearted when appropriate but not humor. --UNFINISHED-
1. Mothername

Disclaimer: I do not own Middle-Earth, any of Tolkien's characters, or an original recording of Galadriel's lament 

Author's note: 

With time and luck, I will cover Galadriel's life through her return to the Undying Lands. This is a fairly serious fic; just lighthearted in parts. 

After the story, I have provided a name/gloss reference list, a Silmarillion summary for those unfamiliar with the events referenced, and author's notes. 

This story is part of my main timeline, including Silm/Hobbit/LotR, selected HoME material, and any of my other Tolkien stories marked as main timeline. 

Reviews always welcome, flames will be disposed of in Mt. Doom. 

Sorry for lack of new chapters; I work at a Tolkienesque pace. 8-D 

**Chapter 1: Mothername**

"Cookie now?" young Galadriel asked her mother for what seemed like the thousandth time. 

"Soon, Artanis" Eärwen replied, and then turned to Nerdanel. "Sorry about that. You were telling us about your trip?" 

"Yes. Well, Fëanáro was visiting my father too, and he was in a fouler mood than usual. Guess what he asked me!" 

"Cookie now?" 

When the laughter died down, Nerdanel continued. "He wanted to know why I wasn't at home." 

"Since when", asked Indis, "has your husband shown the least concern for your whereabouts?" 

"Since he heard about little Artanis. It seems that if Arafinwë has fathered five children, then Curufinwë must father at least six. Talk about competitive." 

"More like obsessed." Anairë said. "My Nolofinwë is competitive, but he's content with our three. As if children were nothing more than trophies to collect! It's been so long since your last one. Would you even have the energy?" 

"I could bear one or two more, I think, but not yet and not because Fëanáro says so. You have Irissë and now Eärwen has Artanis, yet I have five sons who spend most of their time out wherever with their father. I wish I had a daughter." 

As Eärwen took the next tray of cookies from the oven, she felt a familiar tug on her skirt. "Cookie now?" 

"Here. Let me make some room for those." Nerdanel said, moving two loaves of bread out of the way. "Who baked these, Eärwen? Didn't they rise properly? They're heavy." 

"Irissë. That's how she bakes them." 

"I didn't know she could bake." 

"My Irissë baked today?" asked Anairë. "That means..." 

Just then, Aredhel exited the storeroom, carrying some dried meat. "Anyone going to use this?" she asked. When no one answered, she scooped up one of the loaves of bread, and some of the cookies. "Chocolate cookies! Thanks, Aunt Eärwen! Bye, Mother!" With that she was off. 

"I wonder how long she'll be gone this time." 

"Okay, Artanis. Cookie now." Eärwen said. "Artanis?" she looked around the kitchen; Galadriel was nowhere to be seen. "If you'll excuse me..." 

After Eärwen left the kitchen, Anairë said to Nerdanel "What was that you were saying about daughters?" 

When Eärwen entered the hallway, there was no sign of Galadriel. She did see Finarfin coming down the hall. "Arafinwë! Did Artanis just run past?" 

"I haven't seen her. She must have gone this way." 

Eärwen looked at the windows they passed; she didn't think they were low enough for Galadriel to climb out of, but wasn't sure. Fortunately, they were all shut except for the one Orodreth was perched in. Intent on his book, he didn't notice his parents. "Have you seen Artanis?" 

"Yes. She just ran through here." 

"Why didn't you stop her?" 

"Ingoldo was with her. I suppose he could have been trying to catch her. Anyway, they went that way." 

From the direction he indicated came a noise, like the sound of something, or someone, falling. Eärwen and Finarfin looked at each other and took off running. Orodreth went back to his book. 

Galadriel was about halfway up a bookshelf-type display case filled with statuettes and figurines when Finarfin grabbed her. She wiggled and squirmed in his arms, but kept her eye on one particular figurine; a spirited white mare that Nerdanel had carved. "You want that?" 

"Artanis want down!" 

He placed her on the floor and she began to climb the shelves again. Each time he grabbed her, she would wiggle until he had to put her down, and then resume her climb. Patient as he was, Finarfin soon began to consider dragging her back to her room, knowing that she would fuss and pout for hours, if not days, or just letting her climb and hoping for the best. The latter idea was soon put to rest when she slipped and fell. "May I handle this?" asked Finrod. 

"You're welcome to try, Findaráto." 

Finrod turned to his little sister. "The reason Father doesn't want you to climb is that he's afraid you might fall and get hurt." 

"Artanis fall, no hurt" 

"No, but next time you might. I'm not going to stop you from climbing, but I'm going to be ready to catch you in case you fall." 

"Why? Artanis little?" 

"Have you ever watched Aicanáro and Angaráto practice their tumbling? They help keep each other safe, and that's all I'll be doing. You'll be the one climbing. Try keeping closer to the shelves; you'll balance better." 

Much to Finarfin's surprise, Galadriel did exactly as her brother suggested, safely retrieving the horse. "Why didn't she just ask for it?" he wondered aloud. 

"Artanis climb get horse," the little girl said proudly. 

Eärwen sighed. "To think I thought a daughter of mine would take after me. Having Artanis around is almost like having another son! What a little ner-wen she is!" she paused and watched Galadriel begin to play with the horse. "That shall be her mothername; Nerwendë." 

Galadriel and Finrod walked down the hall. "Ingoldo. What mothername?" she asked. 

"Everyone has two names. Your father names you when you're born, and your mother at some later point. That's why Mother and Father call me Findaráto; that's my fathername. Ingoldo is my mothername" 

"Hello, Ingoldo. Hello, Artanis." Orodreth called from the window. "What was all that about?" 

"Nerwendë!" 

"Huh?" 

"She got her mothername." 

"Oh. Well, Nerwendë, what was all that about?" 

"Nerwendë want horse, Nerwendë climb get horse." 

"Nerwendë fall down too?" Orodreth said jokingly. Galadriel's reply was an icy stare. 

"Yes, she fell down twice but she kept trying." 

Back in her room, Finrod said "What now? Would you like me to read you a story?" 

"Want make horse house." Galadriel began to arrange her blocks around the figurine. 

"Good idea. We'll build her a stable." 

They worked in silence for a while, then Galadriel asked "Why talk funny?" 

"You mean why do you talk funny or why do people talk funny to you?" He paused, she looked at him and waited. "You mean both?" 

"Yes. Both." 

"You may not realize it, but every day you learn more words. Soon, not today or tomorrow but soon, you'll be able to speak just as well as anyone else. Growing up isn't easy. Sometimes you can't do as much as you'd like. Sometimes you can't do as much as you think you can. Sometimes you can do more than other people think you can. I wish I knew why. I expected Father at least to understand you. Do you follow?" 

Galadriel thought for a minute. "A little. Seem long." 

"Only while you're young. Now I have a question for you." 

"What?" 

"Why did Mother name you Nerwendë when you get into more trouble than me or any of your other brothers ever did?" 

Galadriel gave him a smug grin and went back to building. 


	2. Galadriel's Tree

**Chapter 2: Galadriel's Tree**

In the courtyard of the House of Finwë grew a large apple tree. Its branches spread from the house to the gate and its leaves were thick. It was the perfect place to go to think, especially if you weren't yet allowed to leave the courtyard alone. Galadriel peered out through the leaves and watched the Mindon's beam slowly sweep around. 

She looked through the items her brothers stored in the tree, hoping something would catch her interest. Munching on a biscuit she found, she looked at the title of one of Orodreth's books. It started with a P, the second letter might be R or V and the third had to be M (she knew N-for-Nerwendë and NG-for-Ingoldo.) Parma of course. That's what it was, after all. She tried to see the word in the letters, then leafed through a few pages for letters she recognized before putting it back. As she did so, she noticed a rope. 

Fëanor and his five sons rode through the arched gate into the courtyard. It had been some time since he'd visited his father and wife and, despite his indifference towards his half-brothers and their families, he felt it only proper to meet his young niece. His horse now in the stable and his mind on one of his experiments, Fëanor strode towards the house. 

When Galadriel heard footsteps, she grabbed the rope she'd tied securely to a limb and jumped. Who was he? Playing pranks on strangers wasn't good. When her momentum carried her back up into the tree, she began frantically grabbing at branches. If she could just stop, she could hide up in the tree. Though one branch half-broke as she grabbed it, she found herself swinging back down. This time, he was ready for her. He grabbed the rope, stopped it, and said, "Who might you be?" 

Galadriel warily looked around at the unfamiliar faces, and then up at the stranger she'd almost swung into. "Nerwendë Artanis, daughter of Arafinwë son of Finwë. By what right do you enter my grandfather's house?" 

The copper-haired man and the man with the harp started to laugh when they heard this, but the stranger silenced them with a glare. "I", he said, "am Curufinwë Fëanáro." 

The first sign of Fëanor's arrival was Galadriel yelling "Let go of me _now_!" Holding her firmly by one ear, he angrily told everyone what had happened. 

"Calm down. It was just a childish prank," said Finarfin. "Nerwendë, I think an apology is in order" 

When Fëanor released Galadriel's ear, she rubbed it and said, "I should think so! How dare he do that to me!" 

Before Fëanor had a chance to reply, Finrod took her upstairs. 

Nerdanel said, "Don't tell me you came all this way just to sulk." 

"She wanted me to apologize to her!" 

"Of course. You'd have done the same." 

"Yes. I probably would have." he grinned. 

"You're much nicer to be around when you're in a good mood. I could even live with you for a couple of years." 

"You changed your mind about another child?" 

"Assuming you can get along with Nerwendë. I always did want a daughter." 

"What's wrong with boys?" 

"They grow up to be annoying men." 

"Why did you marry me, then?" 

"Who else could put up with you?" 

Galadriel sat on the stone window-seat, kicking it. "He grabbed my ear!" 

"Probably for the same reason you asked him to apologize." 

"He's as stubborn as _me_?"' 

"He's even more stubborn than you." 

"I wish Father was more stubborn. He wanted me to apologize." 

"You can't make a stubborn person listen by being stubborn. Father knows that." 

"So you just have to let them push you around?" 

"Sometimes you have to give way to get what you want." 

"Did Father get what he wanted?" 

"Yes. You out of the way until you both calm down." 

Galadriel thought about this, then said "I think I'm ready to apologize. Don't we have some book by Uncle Fëanáro? Beginning mineral-something?" 

"Beginning mineralogy." 

"I want you to be reading it to me when he comes in." 

"Sapphires and rubies have the same internal structure, differing only in their color," read Finrod. "Hello, Uncle Curufinwë." 

"I'm sorry about earlier. I guess I get bored when I'm not learning or doing something." 

"That's quite understandable. You're interested in gemstones?" 

"Oh, yes! Do you like gemstones, Uncle Curufinwë?" 

"I wrote that book." 

"Really? You must know so much! Maybe you could... No. You must have better things to do than telling me about gemstones." 

"Nonsense! Findaráto, move over and hand me that book." 

It was several hours before Fëanor and Galadriel came back downstairs. "I wasn't sure what you'd like so I made this. It turned out to be a quite appropriate choice." Fëanor handed Galadriel a small gold tree with beryl leaves. She went around the room, showing it to everyone. 

"I still can't believe she apologized." Finarfin said to Finrod. "That was quite an effective talk you had with her." 

"Perhaps a little too effective." 

"What makes you say that?" 

Galadriel came over. "Uncle Fëanáro likes to hear himself talk, doesn't he?" she said quietly 

"I'm afraid so," replied Finrod. "You seemed to be interested." 

"It beats being yelled at. Besides, I thought he might have presents." Galadriel grinned and continued around the room. 

Finarfin said, "I see what you mean." 


	3. Light of the Trees

**Chapter 3: Light of the Trees**

It was a beautiful day, even by the standards of the Undying Lands. There was a small crowd in the great square of Tirion, which was to be expected. The elves near the gate of Finwë's house were predominantly male, which was also to be expected. 

The gate opened and Finrod walked out. "Lady Nerwendë is going for a ride. She does not wish to ride through a crowd. Would you gentlemen please move?" The crowd started to back off, very slowly. "Father would be interested in this. He likes to keep track of unsuitable suitors." 

By the time Galadriel emerged, they were all gone. 

"I can take care of myself, you know." 

"Of course. I see you brought your bow." 

"Ingoldo! The very notion is..." 

"Undignified?" 

Galadriel grinned and rode away. 

As she rode through the town, she was approached by an elf carrying a bouquet of flowers. He insisted on giving her the flowers and reciting a love poem. 

"I'd rate you about eight out of twelve." 

"What do you mean, my lady?" 

"You come from a good family. Your looks are good, but not spectacular. You obviously put a lot of effort into writing that poem. On the other hand, a generic gift such as flowers is a sure sign you didn't do your research and your poetry lacks originality; everyone compares my hair to the light of the Trees and my eyes to stars. Don't worry. Most girls don't mark down for long strings of superlatives. Anyone who get an eight out of me is doing fine. That's why so many men use me for practice." 

"Practice?" 

"What else? Everyone knows I'm not interested in a boyfriend." 

It was the piece and quiet of the countryside more than the chance to practice her horseback archery that drew Galadriel from Tirion. She had timed her practice to finish in time to watch the Mingling of the Lights. 

"Your hair looks beautiful in the light." Only then did Galadriel notice Fëanor. 

"Spare me the clichés, Uncle." 

"It's true all the same. The way the silver strands blend with the gold... I see you've been practicing your archery." 

"How else am I going to beat Tyelcormo?" 

"What ambition! I hope it doesn't turn to smithcraft, linguistics, or gemstones." 

"I have more sense than to compete with you. What are you up to these days?" 

"Researching a new kind of crystal. One that can hold a lot of light." 

Fëanor began to describe what he had in mind; impossibly hard gemstones that shone with the light of the Two Trees, with strands of Galadriel's hair at the center. 

"Why my hair?" 

"It was the source of the idea and studying it may give me insight into..." 

"I don't give away my hair." 

"It would be an honor to have your hair set in such a jewel." 

"I suppose it would be." 

"Are you interested?" 

"Every lovesick fool in Tirion has requested a lock of my hair at one time or another." 

"How dare you suggest such a thing! I'm your uncle. You've always been my favorite among Indis's grandchildren." 

"I know. I'm sure your motives are completely scientific. That doesn't change the basic fact that I don't give away my hair." 

Galadriel started to walk away, but Fëanor grabbed her wrist. "Prideful fool!" 

"You, of all people, dare to call me a prideful fool? I might have chosen to give you some of my hair, had you asked properly. For the third and final time, no. I never did like you. If you thought otherwise, it was because I wanted you to think so. Now let me go." 

Finrod watched his sister from the window as she returned her horse to the stables and climbed the apple tree, to their secret hiding place. He opened the window and made the easy jump from the window seat to the nearest tree-branch. 

_--Did you have a good ride?--_

_--Yes.--_

_--What's wrong?--_

_--I don't want to talk about it right now.--_

They had a strong mental bond and were able to communicate over distances. They had always shared everything, until now. 


	4. Celegorm's Horse

**Chapter 4: Celegorm's Horse**

Celegorm reached for an apple from the tree in Finwë's courtyard, but was interrupted by Huan's whine. "Oh, really? Anyone would think I never paid any attention to you. You've waited this long enough to see Nerwendë; you can wait until after I have an apple." 

In reply, Huan pinned the elf to the ground and proceeded with a thorough cleansing of his face, before finally letting him up. "Go on. I was just joking. I know no girl's going to come between me and my buddy!" 

When Celegorm entered the main hall, Huan was watching Galadriel do some embroidery. "I hear you have a rather impressive new horse, Tyelcormo. 

"Yes. Telianáré" 

"Who sports with fire?" 

"Anyone who rides him, cousin. Don't get any ideas. I wouldn't want you to get hurt before I have a chance to beat you at archery." 

"Of course. I've been looking forward to that amusing victory dance of yours." 

"Shouldn't you be out practicing, rather than wasting your time on girl stuff?" 

"This is for your father. I had hoped to give it to him when he arrived." The text featured prominently in the elaborate design read 'Home is where everyone knows you and likes you anyway.' "Anyway, I happen to enjoy 'girl stuff' as you call it. Needlework steadies the hand, sharpens the eye, and relaxes the mind. You should try it." That was when he realized he had a slight tear in his shirt that hadn't been there that morning. 

"Come on, Huan. No laughing." 

As Galadriel walked over to where Orodreth was sitting, she noticed Maedhros and Fingon sitting at a game board, talking. Maedhros picked up a piece and moved it to a point above the game board, holding it there. 

"May we finish our game now, Father?" 

Finarfin nodded. "If you see Findaráto, tell him I'm looking for him." 

Galadriel and Orodreth went upstairs. 

"This isn't like Ingoldo. Where could he be?" 

"Rolling around in some clover field with Amarië." 

"Why today? He knows that Father likes us all to be here when Uncle Fëanor arrives." 

"Don't worry, Arothir. I have a plan." 

"I was afraid you would." 

Finrod and Amarië weren't aware of Galadriel until she jumped Telianáré over them. They sat up suddenly and looked around. "It's Nerwendë!" he said. 

"Who else?" 

_--Thanks for warning us before you jump, sister.--_

_--Our favorite uncle decided to show up early.--_

"Sorry, Amarië. It looks like I'm needed back in Tirion." When he walked towards Telianáré, the horse tried to bite him. 

"What did she do? Catch a wild horse?" 

"Good idea, Amarië. It probably would have been easier than convincing this fellow I wasn't going to let him throw me." 

When they returned to the house, Orodreth was waiting in the tree. 

_--Tyelcormo's outside our hall.--_

_--Ingoldo, delay him. Arothir, take care of the horse. I'll arrange the alibi.--_

"Take care of the horse, huh?" Orodreth thought as he faced Telianáré. "Look. I'm sure you'd love to bite my fingers, but I'm rather fond of them. Perhaps you'd settle for an apple instead?" The horse gave a noncommittal snort. "How about several apples?" Telianáré's ears perked up. "See this branch?" Orodreth indicated the branch that had curved towards the ground ever since Galadriel had bent it. "I'll give you all the apples on that branch if you let me return you to the stables." 

"Good. No grass stains." Galadriel said as she brushed Finrod off and plucked a clover flower from his hair. "Hurry!" She grabbed his shoulder, pushed him towards the door, and began rearranging the game board. 

The first thing Celegorm said when he saw Finrod was "Where's my horse?" 

"How should I know? I've been inside all day." 

"Where did you get this, then?" Curufin pointed to the clover flower tucked in Finrod's collar. 

The door to the room wouldn't open. 

_--Young Curufinwë's here too! Let me in!--_

Celegorm grabbed Finrod's shirt. "What did you do with my horse?" 

_--I'm sorry I sneaked out without you--_

Galadriel opened the door. "Did you get tired of watching, Ingoldo? Oh! Hello, cousins. Come on in. You just missed a spectacular game." 

"Tell us about this game, Findaráto." said Curufin. 

Finrod looked at the game board. "Nerwendë stopped Arothir's windstorm with a fire-ring." 

"That would have been a spectacular game. We'll tell your father why you were too distracted to realize he was looking for you. Come on, Turco" They left the room. 

"A fire-ring standing up to a windstorm? Is that possible?" 

"It would seem so." Finrod replied. 

Finrod described the exciting conclusion to the imaginary game. "So I wasn't aware that Uncle Fëanáro had arrived until I saw young Curufinwë and Tyelcormo." 

Curufin laughed. "I'll give you this much, cousin. Your lies are rather amusing. Don't you think so, Russandol?" 

Maedhros didn't answer; he was looking at the position on he game board. He pointed out to Finarfin the telltale structures and positioning that supported Finrod's story. "A most impressive victory by a master gamer." Curufin just looked at him. "I think you owe Findaráto an apology, Curvo." 

Checking the stables, Maedhros found Telianáré contentedly munching on apples. He decided to get one himself and climbed the tree. Peering into the large hole in the trunk, he thought he saw something. He reached in and pulled out a leather bag containing various items. That's when he noticed the branch that went over to a large second-floor window. 

"You are a genius, Ingoldo. We knew your system works on Father, but to trick someone of Coppertop's skill... He called me a master gamer!" 

"Master prankster, certainly. Not everyone can make a fool of young Curufinwë, or of me." 

"Take your time getting back at me. It won't be easy topping my fire-ring and wind..." She was interrupted by the sound of someone entering the room through the window. "Hello, Maitimo." 

"Maitimo? Just now I was Russandol to you." Maedhros ran his fingers through his reddish-brown hair. "When did you adopt the mispronunciations of our cousins?" 

"When I told your father what I think of him." 

"Either Curufinwë is hard to catch off balance. Indeed you are a master prankster. Is there any chance of me learning that system of your brother's?" 

"Yes. Is there any chance of us helping with that three-dimensional variant you're working on with Findecáno?" 

"How did you find out about that?" 


	5. Saying Goodbye

**Chapter 5: Saying Goodbye**

They stood, eyes locked. Neither one could think of anything to say. Neither one risked making things harder. Slowly, delaying the inevitable, they exchanged the silver rings. 

Finally Finrod broke the silence. "I suppose we should have these melted down." 

"Not now. Your people are leaving!" She turned to go. 

"Don't feel you have to wait for me, Amarië. I don't want you to be lonely." 

"What is it, Nelyo?" 

"How are we to cross the Sea?" That wasn't the only question Maedhros wanted to ask his father, but it was one of the safest. 

"I'm sure we can work something out with the Teleri." 

"What if we can't?" 

"We attempt aggressive negotiations." 

Maedhros left the room without a definition of aggressive negotiations, or an explanation of his mother's black eye. Some questions were better not asked. 

Galadriel and her brothers often walked or rode to Alqualondë. Besides visiting their grandfather Olwë, they enjoyed swimming and sailing. If she closed her eyes, she could pretend that she was alone with her brothers, planning to borrow some small sailboats from Elëaro and race around the Isle. 

In front, she could hear Angrod and Aegnor. They were usually together and seldom still or quiet. Beside her was Finrod; they loved to sing together and knew a wide variety of songs, many of which their mother disapproved of. Last would come Orodreth, book in hand (being read, more often than not). 

Today, Orodreth was walking with Angrod and Aegnor, answering their questions about Middle-Earth (the ones he'd read the answers to, anyway) and Finrod was silent, holding tightly to a silver ring. 

Galadriel felt a strong sense of unease, obviously brought on by the proximity of so many people. It's not that she didn't like crowds, of course; she had perfect social graces in every foreseeable situation. She decided to walk ahead of the group. 

She was the first to hear the noise but paid it no heed, also being the first to catch up with Fingolfin's group. 

As Galadriel made her way through the crowd she saw no men, only a handful of boys in their third decade or so. Before she could ask Anairë and Elenwë where all the men were, she realized what the noise was. 

A battle. 

Turgon and a cloaked Teler were fighting at the edge of the battle. Turgon brought his sword in low and the Teler crumpled to the sand. Just then, little Idril uttered her first word: "Daddy!" Turgon hurriedly disappeared back into the battle and Elenwë took Idril away from the sight. 

_"The first rule of hunting is this: the kill must be clean." he whispered as he raised the bow._

_"Wait! The wind!" but it was too late. He fired, and a gust of wind blew his arrow slightly off course. She followed as he ran towards the deer._

_"It happens sometimes, Nerwendë. It's all part of the game." The deer was wounded, in pain. He drew his knife and moved in. He dodged the first kick, but the second knocked him backwards. As he moved in for the kill, she did not turn away. She knew she could handle the sight._

_It was the sound that would haunt her._

_"Why didn't you just use your bow to finish it off, Turucáno?"_

_"Second rule. The kill must be clean."_

_They had venison for dinner, but she wasn't hungry._

The Teler dragged himself away from the battle, leaving a trail of blood and most of his legs behind. He would never walk again. He could not be allowed to suffer. It would be quick. It would be clean. It was after the job was done that Galadriel saw his face. 

She'd killed Elëaro. 

"Because there will be so much to see and learn in Middle-Earth, Father. They will have need of me, especially Nerwendë. Once she makes up her mind, nothing can turn her aside." 

"Not unlike you, Findaráto. I cannot say farewell, for I doubt you shall. All I can do is give you this." Finrod looked at his father's ring, decorated with twin emerald-eyed serpents. "You must be head of the family." 

"I thought you didn't approve of our going." 

"I'm still proud of you. Never forget that you're still my children, no matter what roads you travel." 

"Are you ready to go, Nerwendë?" 

"Just a minute." Galadriel stood in the surf, her gaze fixed eastward and the bottom of her skirt soaked in seawater. "Just think of all the new lands, Ingoldo! Some of them will be yours and mine forever. They will be perfect, for we alone will decide what perfection is." 

She waited until her brother left, then began to scrub her hands in the seawater. 


	6. Appendix T: Names and Glosses

**Appendix T: Names and Glosses**

Names taken from HoME 12 

_Sindarin to Quenya_

Canonical nicknames in parentheses 

Aegnor: Ambaráto Aikanáro 

Amrod: Pityafinwë (Pityo) Ambarato 

Amras: Telufinwë (Telvo) Ambarussa 

Angrod: Angaráto, called Angamaite [Iron-handed] 

Aredhel: Irissë 

Caranthir: Morifinwë (Moryo) Carnistir 

Celegorm: Turcafinwë (Turco) Tyelcormo 

Curufin: Curufinwë (Curvo) Atarincë 

Fëanor: Curufinwë Fëanáro 

Finarfin: Arafinwë Ingoldo 

Fingolfin: Nolofinwë Aracáno 

Fingon: Findecáno 

Finrod Felagund: Findaráto Ingoldo 

Galadriel: Nerwendë Artanis 

Idril: Itarillë 

Maedhros: Nelyafinwë (Nelyo) Maitimo, called Russandol [coppertop] 

Maglor: Canafinwë (Cáno) Macalaure 

Orodreth: Arothir 

Turgon: Turucáno 

_Quenya to Sindarin_

Only names I might use in stories; canonical nicknames in parentheses 

Aikanáro: Aegnor 

Angaráto: Angrod 

Arafinwë: Finarfin 

Artanis: Galadriel 

Arothir: Orodreth 

Canafinwë (Cáno): Maglor 

Carnistir: Caranthir 

Curufinwë: Fëanor 

Curufinwë (Curvo): Curufin 

Fëanáro: Fëanor 

Findaráto: Finrod Felagund 

Findecáno: Fingon 

Ingoldo: Finrod Felagund 

Irisse: Aredhel 

Itarillë: Idril 

Maitimo: Maedhros 

Makalaure: Maglor 

Morifinwë (Moryo): Caranthir 

Nelyafinwë (Nelyo): Maedhros 

Nerwendë: Galadriel 

Nolofinwë: Fingolfin 

Pityafinwë (Pityo): Amrod 

Russandol: Maedhros 

Telufinwë (Telvo): Amras 

Turcafinwë (Turco): Celegorm 

Turucáno: Turgon 

Tyelcormo: Celegorm 

_Other Characters_

Minor characters or unmentioned in the Silmarillion 

Amarië, fiancée of Finrod 

Anairë wife of Fingolfin 

Eärwen wife of Finarfin 

Indis wife of Finwë 

Nerdanel wife of Fëanor 

Elenwë wife of Turgon 

_Own Characters_

Elenëaro: (star-of-the-Sea) resident of Alqualondë. Owns several small sailboats that he lends to Galadriel and her brothers. Killed in the 

Kinslaying. 

Telianáré: (plays-fire) foul-tempered horse belonging to Celegorm (pre-exile) 

_Glossary_

ner-wen: (man-maid) Galadriel's mothername expressed as a phrase. I gloss it as 'tomboy'. 

parma: book 


	7. Appendix P: Silmarillion Summary

**Appendix P: Silmarillion Summary**

The first home of the elves is by an inland sea named Cuiviénen. Morgoth (the Great Enemy) finds them and starts causing trouble, so the Valar (powerful angelic beings) take him prisoner and offer to let the elves live with them in the Undying Lands, which are lit by two magical trees. 

Three groups of elves set out on the journey, led by Ingwë, Finwë, and Elwë Singollo. Elwë disappears with a Maia (lesser angelic being) named Melian and many of his people break off the journey to look for him. His brother Olwë leads the rest on. 

The elves who complete the journey settle in the Undying Lands. Finwë helps establish the city of Tirion for his people (the Noldor) and gets married to Miriel. Unfortunately, she dies soon after the birth of their son Fëanor. Finwë remarries Indis (to the dismay of his spoiled son) and has two more sons: Fingolfin and Finarfin. 

Fëanor has seven sons (Maedhros, Maglor, Celegorm, Caranthir, Curufin, Amrod, Amras) 

Fingolfin has two sons (Fingon, Turgon) and a daughter (Aredhel) 

Finarfin has four sons (Finrod, Orodreth, Angrod, Aegnor) and a daughter (Galadriel) 

Despite the tension between Finwë's sons, things remain peaceful for quite a while (probably due to Fëanor's tendency to explore rather than remain in Tirion) 

--Episodes one (Mothername) and two (Galadriel's Tree) take place-- 

After a few millennia, the Valar let Morgoth out on probation. 'Coincidentally', the feuding between Fëanor and Fingolfin increases, and the Noldor become less positively disposed towards the Valar. 

--Episodes three (Light of the Trees) and four (Celegorm's Horse) take place during that time-- 

Fëanor makes the Silmarils. 

The tension comes to a boiling point. 

Fingolfin informs Finwë that Fëanor disapproves of his decision to come to the undying lands. Fëanor replies by drawing his sword. 

The Valar give Fëanor time to cool off (a few decades banishment from Tirion). Finwë follows him into exile, leaving Fingolfin in charge of Tirion. Morgoth is nowhere to be found. 

Fëanor is ordered to attend a great feast, where he tentatively makes peace with his brother. Morgoth attacks, then flees before the Valar can catch him. Fëanor discovers that Morgoth has taken the Silmarils and killed his father. 

Fëanor returns to Tirion before his banishment is over and urges the Noldor to follow him back to Middle-Earth and recover the Silmarils. 

--Episode five (Saying Goodbye) takes place during the following events-- 

He realizes you need ships to cross the ocean and attempts to negotiate with Olwë (now lord of Alqualondë), whose people are skilled shipbuilders. When this fails, he takes the ships by force. Due to this Kinslaying, The Noldor are given a choice between immediate return and permanent exile. 

Only a few turn back, most notably Finarfin and his wife Eärwen daughter of Olwë. Their children press on. 


	8. Appendix C: Author's Notes

**Appendix C: Author's Notes**

_Elvish development_

The gestation period is one year. An elvish infant or toddler appears similar to a human of the same age, but develops mental and physical skills far sooner. At about age three, elvish physical development begins to lag behind the human norm. While physical and intellectual maturity is attained at age fifty, emotional maturity can be postponed indefinitely. 

_Time in the Undying Lands_

A year of the Trees is roughly ten years of the sun. What change and decay exists in the Undying Lands (the lifespan of animals, for example) is likewise slowed down. This compensates for the slower time-sense of elves; the passing of a decade feels like the passing of a year does to us. 

I do not believe that the growth rate of young elves was included in this; it wouldn't allow enough time. 

Incidentally, the tenfold slowdown would give you a month in three days like the Fellowship experienced in Lothlorien. 

_Episode 1: Mothername_

Galadriel is between a year and a year and a half old. 

The setting is Finwë's house. I decided that Fingolfin, Finarfin, and their families spend a great deal of time there. Fingolfin's portion of the house is technically a separate residence with it's own entrance and Finarfin maintains a house in Alqualondë as well as his upstairs apartments in Tirion. 

Amrod and Amras aren't born yet. 

Typically, a couple will have their children early in the marriage, waiting until each is grown before having the next. Childbirth takes more energy from an elven mother than a human; families with more than four children are rare. Thus, children are highly valued; the attitude Nerdanel attributes to Fëanor is in bad taste, to say the least. 

Of course, we only have Nerdanel's side of the story. Fëanor is probably griping about her and it's probably at least partially justified. 

I had to include an early example of Aredhel's chronic wanderlust. 

I imagine Orodreth as having his nose permanently glued to a book. He'd rather be reading than worrying about how to deal with people. I don't see him as a 'dullard', whatever Curufin might think. 

_Episode 2: Galadriel's Tree_

Gemstone lore courtesy of Lufia 1: Fortress of Doom (SNES RPG by Taito) 

_Episode 4: Celegorm's Horse_

FYI: Finrod and Amarië weren't doing anything that you can't do on a sofa in a college dorm lounge. 

The 'mispronunciations' Maedhros mentions refers to the Shibboleth of Fëanor. He opposed and politicized the th>s sound change associated with the tengwa thúle/súle (wind). Unlike her parents and brothers, Galadriel used the newer pronunciation. 


End file.
